The Stalking of Declan
by Arones
Summary: He was going for a swim on a quiet morning and didn't know he was being watched, very closely watched.  Written for ADeclanFan to make her day a little brighter and better!


He loved these kinds of mornings: where everything was quiet enough to allow him to slip into the pool and make laps for hours. His towel was folded neatly on the bleachers that were found in the short, but efficient lap pool. He never understood why they were there, but perhaps at some point in the history of his _little_ UK Sanctuary there was a swimming competition of some sort.

The water had been cool and soothing when he first slipped into its caress, but now it was warm and calming when it flowed over his working form. Taking a long stroke, he pushed further until he could see the wall coming towards him through the goggles strapped firmly across his eyes. He cupped his hand and swiveled it down along his body producing the most momentum to propel him further along. Reaching his destination he dipped completely under the water and flipped over, his legs pushing off the wall and the force moved him straight until he came up for another stroke.

The process repeated so many times that Declan lost count. His muscles were burning, yet he couldn't help but enjoy it. These mornings were rare and to be cherished, which was something he had learned quickly after the death of James Watson. That man had lived in these walls for over a century and ran this place like clockwork. Declan could only hope and dream of being a reasonable replacement.

Without stopping his momentum, he pulled himself up and onto the side of the pool rather than flipping around for another go. Mornings like this were quiet, yes, but that did not mean he could spend all of it here, even though he very much wanted to. Declan stood quickly and shook his head to let the loose water droplets fall away from his head and body. He made for the towel that he had folded and with eyes half closed he ripped off the goggles from his face, the cool air hitting the exposed skin and cooling it.

She had been watching him for the better part of an hour. Having only just arrived and, he being none the wiser, had afforded her an opportunity to watch the man in action. And she had not been disappointed. He was powerfully built, muscles streamed through his body just waiting for a release of tension, his hips narrowed and covered by the small red swatch that could be considered a swim piece only to be used during competitions.

She watched as he pulled himself from the water, his body and mind completely unaware of her presence as he stalked toward the bleachers. Crossing arms over her chest she leaned against the doorframe he would need to walk through in order to leave. He was in fine form, her mind running circles around just exactly what she wanted and could do with it. He pulled the towel up and pressed it, folded and clean, to his dripping face, staunching the water from further gliding down his body.

He wasn't watching as he made his way to the door, the soft cotton still covering his eyes. He reached out to push open the swinging door only to come into contact with very soft flesh. Without moving his hand, he dropped the towel down and looked at the body in front of him. She smiled, her arms loosening and her body relaxing so he could fully fist her breast. Declan immediately pulled his hand back as if something was burning it. He left it in the air and his fingers were tingling from the contact, "Uh…sorry 'bout that."

Instead of speaking she pulled him toward her, her fingers resting on the back of his neck and sliding into his wet hair. She tilted her head up and licked her lips before they landed on his. Smiling to herself when he made a small noise of protest but then leaned further into her warm and dry body.

Before he knew it, he had a hand wrapped around her back and fingers kneading her breast in time with his tongue that was massaging against hers and they were slowly walking backwards. Her shirt was unbuttoned and pushed off her shoulders, fluttering to the tiled floor below. Declan rammed an elbow into a swinging door and a knee into a metal locker while she pulled him gently along toward the showers. He fisted a hand in her dark locks and let the curls twist around his fingers. Finding the leverage suddenly pleasing, he tugged sharply until her head fell back, eyelids closing over blue so he could feast on her neck.

He made sure to give due attention to the soft spot just below her ear that made her issue a soft moan over his shoulder. She was breathing heavily when he skimmed hands down her body to her jeans and popped the button. As soon as he shoved the material down her lips were back on his, her fingers cupping his face and she was starting to walk to the showers again.

She stopped him and kissed a trial down his chest while unhooking her bra and tossing it out of the stall. Declan was in awe and not paying attention when she reached behind him and turned the water on. However, when the freezing cold water hit his back he jumped forward and nearly knocked her over. Hissing he turned to glare at her smiling and highly amused face. "Very funny, mate." He turned her body quickly and dipped her under the falling spray until he saw the gooseflesh rise and her nipples harder.

He turned the knob rapidly until the water was warm and soothing over her skin. He was grinning cheekily at her when she finally emerged drenched. "Let's git those things of yer," sliding his hands to her hips he pushed down her panties. She mirrored his movements until they were both divested of all clothing. His lips latched onto her neck again and she tilted her head into the spray.

Pushing her against the cold tile he lifted her enough that she had to wrap her legs around his body to hold on. Her lips were feasting on his when she moaned into him. He pressed into her slowly and she threw her head back at the feeling. "Declan…Declan! DECLAN!"

He awoke with a start, the sheets wrapped around him to Magnus' face peering over his fairly naked body. "Huh?"

"I've been trying to wake you for minutes, you alright?" She would have sat down, but there was a pressing and urgent matter at hand and she didn't have the time, nor did he for that matter.

"Um…yeah," he moved the blankets around to adequately cover himself.

"Good, now get up. There's a perimeter breach."

"What!" He threw the covers off his body as she stalked out of the room and started to dress rather rapidly onto to follow her moments later. The last visages of his dream immediately fading from his mind as the hunt for the breach took over.


End file.
